Toothless's family
by andrew.fuss.7
Summary: what happens when the purple horror breaks free
1. Chapter 1

Toothless POV

Here I was flying with Hiccup and my girlfriend stormfly (AN: Stormfly is not I repeat not the deadly nadder she is the mood dragon stormfly (just beccause megadracosarus and qille inspired me) and the humans can speak dragoneese at will in this story.) and her rider Camicazi. We all landed after a long one hour race. "No fair, you cheated!" Camicazi and Stormfly said at the same time ahh the mind they have. as soon as the words "ready for round three?" escaped my mouth I heard the word "SON!" be called. I turned and saw my parents and siblings (I have two bros and three sisters). "Who are they?" Stormfly asked "My family." I said still in shock. "How did you guys get here?" I asked "Well..." My father began the explanation.

summary:cliffhanger sorry revikew nad ideas are welcomed but I have tcaps (really hard test) this week so you guys might have to wait until summer break.


	2. the embarassment of toothless

TOOTHLES POV

"This is how we got here "My father started the explaination. "We were with the migrating party until we lost our echolocation with the party, but we found an island and landed there and that is how we got here." My father explained. "So, how has life been fory since you left the clan? has it been okay? my older sisters ruby and midnight asked at the same time.

"It has been ok. I answered. OK?! by the looks of it you had a great life and have a great girlfriend and by the looks of it she is one steamy cassonova! You got yourself a great catch little bro." my bigger brother Brian said. I blushed because I knew he just saw stormfly. "So what is her name?" he asked.

"S-S-Stormfly." I answered embarrsed. "Well, I think it is time we get to know her since she will soon become Brian's,Marcus's,Fern's,Ruby's and Midnights sister-in-law. and our (referring to him ad my mother) daughter in law." my father said. I blushed because I knew what he meant. "And then were going to become grandparents!" my mother said excitedly. I blushed because I knew what she meant.

"Yes dear and Brian and Marcus will become uncles while Fern,Ruby and Midnight will become aunts." my father said. I blushed so hard I bet they could see my blush. "Ok, but first I want to know something, How is the tobacco and smoking is bad for you class going. although your the teacher and all. are some of your students smoking? I asked.

My mother sighed "Sadly yes." she answered. "Well anyway I think it is time for us to meet Stormfly. Shall we? my father said/asked. "Ok" I said/answered. But in my mind i'm saying "What will happen when stormfly meets my family." I just decided everything would be okay and to hope for the best.

Summary: what will happen next chapter review and see you later and sorry for another cliffhanger but, Qille I made a better cliffhanger than you Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha!


	3. The make out session

Stormfly POV

I was watching Toothless and his family talk to each other the only sentence of the conservation was: "And then were gonna become grandparents!" from what looks like Toothless's mom said excitedly. OH HELL NO! It ain't happening. Yet. After a few more minutes, they came to meet me.

"Ah, you must be Eli's girlfriend, to meet you I'm Jack, father of Eli and alpha of night furies." Jack said. "Nice to meet you though I don't know who Eli is. I said.

"Toothless is Eli." Jack said. "It is an honor to meet my soon to be daughter-to-law. I'm Susan mother of Eli."Susan said while shaking my hand.

After introductions I decided to have a chat with my boyfriend. "Why didn't you tell me your family is cool and that you are royalty?" I asked. "Because my mother made me leave 4 mates-to-be but, she didn't trust them. She is always to overprotective of me."

Eli answered. "Well, my real name is Star not Stormfly." I said trying to change the subject. "May I call you that my lady?"Eli asked.

"Oh, you're such a gentleman." I said. I nodded. "Want to make-out?" I asked.

"Yes." Eli answered. We got into a long,deep make-out session until after 30 minutes or so we got interrupted by Midnight. "I think it is time we meet the rest of be- Am I interupting something?" She asked.

We stopped our make out session."NO!" Eli answered while wiping and smacking his lips at the same time. While Midnight was talking Eli leaned over to the side of my head and whispered "You taste even better than last time,My love." Eli whispered into my ear.

"You to my love." I whispered into his ear. "So I think it is time my family meets the village of berk. Ok sweetoms?" Eli asked/said.

"Ok." I said.

Summary: yes, third chapter done review and see you later oh yeah first person to faved and followed this story please review everyone is great to me bye.


	4. The part

Toothless POV

after introduction to Berk to my family I decided it was time for a party. I am going to sing the first song and it is Take You There by Sean Kingston. after I finished the song a terror came into view he said "trouble...bad...horrible...trouble" "Shut the HELL UP YOU INSIGNICANT PRICK" I said. "Why did you interrupt us? Star asked. "The purple horror he's FREE!" he said. "The Purple Who" I asked. "The Purple horror he has been known to eat dragons like his bro the green death." Star explained. "Well not on my watch" I said. "I shall be the first dragon to slay him" I added. "Good luck with that my love." Star said. "So let's go find him and kill him NOW!" I said. "Ok but first let's continue this party except you not singing because I got a surprise for you." Star said. "OK" I said. "Who wants to sing?" I asked. Brian raised his tail. "I'll sing I've got a feeling by Black eyed peas." He said. he started singing. "So what did you want to show me?" I asked Star. "First, let's go behind the curtain then I will show you." Star said. "OK then let's go." I said. We went behind the curtain then she showed me her surprise. "You ready my love?" she whispered seductively into my ear. Before I could answer her lips smashed onto mine and tongue as soon as my mouth opened. While that was happening, she was also rubbing my thighs passonately. I moaned while she did that we stopped and Star said "You will get the rest soon my." purple horror get ready for a ass whopin of a life time


End file.
